Une nuit au 12, square Grimault
by Diabella
Summary: Et s'il suffisait d'être deux pour ne plus être seul... Pour se comprendre et pour enfin effacer un tant soi peu sa peine... ONE SHOT


**coucou les gens ! j'ai écrit une nouvelle fics! mais cette fois ci, attention les yeux, c'est une fics où le beau et merveilleux Sirius n'est pas présent (enfin pas trop !)**

**comme d'habitude et au grand soulagement de la population, tout est à JKR ! **

**bonnnnnnne lecture et s'il vous plait... Reviewssssss**

**diabella**

* * *

**Une nuit au 12, square Grimault**

Celaallait bientôt faire deux nuits que Rémus restait enfermé dans sa chambre du 12, square Grimault. Il avait pris sa potion tue-loup et était resté unanimal inoffensif pendant la pleine lune.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa chambre pour prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être levé aux aurors.

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir". Lui dit-elle simplement, en mettant de l'eau à bouillir. "Voulez-vous du thé ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant la bouilloire.

"Oui, merci."

Un court silence s'installa, tandis que les deux insomniaques tentaient d'émerger, puis Rémus reprit la parole.

"Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune et je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à Sirius, à nos virées nocturnes avec James. Comme cette époque me manque…"

"Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, je ne pense qu'à eux." Confia-t-elle amèrement.

Jamais ils n'avaient pris le temps de discuter tous les deux. Pourtant, ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Hermione était une travailleuse acharnée et Rémus l'avait longtemps été. Ils étaient également le genre de personne à aimer la solitude lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble ce matin là.

Voyant une larme perler sur la joue de Hermione, Rémus, pris d'un élan de compassion, s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras protecteurs. La jeune fille se laissa alors aller pour la première fois depuis que ses parents avaient été tués par les mangemorts. Ces derniers les avaient attaqués par surprise au début de l'été. Tandis que tous dormaient, ils étaient entrés dans la maison des Granger, avaient d'abord abattu le père de Hermione, réveillant la mère. Celle-ci avait hurlé pour prévenir sa fille du danger. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur de mourir. Ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était protéger son enfant unique. Cela réussi. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et transplana automatiquement au terrier. Elle avait appris à transplaner quelques semaines plus tôt, lors d'un stage spécial. Constatant l'absence de la famille rousse, elle se rendit au quartier général de l'ordre. Il était tout juste deux heures du matin et en entrant dans la cuisine, complètement paniquée, elle percuta Rogue qui avait entendu le "flop" significatif du transplanage et s'était levé pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait.

"Miss Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Ça ne va pas de débarquer ici en pleine nuit ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez d'avoir votre brevet de transplanage qu'il faut en faire profiter tout le monde ! Surtoutà cette heure !"L'agressa-t-il de son ton habituel.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, il se tut un instant et la considéra du regard. Il fut alors forcé de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Miss Granger ! Je vous parle !" Lui dit-il en soulevant le menton de la jeune fille qui semblait perdue on ne sait où.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et son regard sembla vide. Rogue la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine où il la fit asseoir.

"Mes parents…" Commença-t-elle, un nœud coincé dans la gorge.

"Quoi vos parents ?" Questionna le directeur de serpentard plus gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Ils… Ils sont…" bégaya-t-elle. "Les mangemorts, ils sont venus chez moi… Ils ont… Ils ont…"

"Il faut prévenir tout de suite Dumbledore !" S'empressa de dire Rogue qui venait de comprendre le malaise de Hermione. "Attendez ici. Je vais chercher Molly."

Il partit en courant chercher la mère de Ron. Hermione ne le revit pas par la suite. Molly arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en chemise de nuit mais bien réveillée.

"Ma chérie !" Dit-elle à Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement désolée. Severus est en train de prévenir Dumbledore. Tu vas rester ici avec nous. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?"

Hermione était complètement amorphe. Rien de ce qu'aurait pu lui dire Molly ne l'aurait sorti de sa léthargie. Elle voyait ses parents raides morts, étendu sur leur lit. Et elle souffrait, mais ne pleurait pas. Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir percer ses yeux. Sa douleur était au-delà des larmes. Bien au-delà, et encore aujourd'hui…

Soudain, comme s'il fallait mettre fin à leur étreinte protectrice, l'eau se mit à bouillir et Rémus se détacha de la jeune femme. Il prit la bouilloire, servit le thé et s'assit face à Hermione. Cette dernière pleurait toujours, la tête baissée, les yeux mi-clos. D'une main maladroite, elle tenta de saisir sa tasse mais la renversa et se brûla. Rémus, comme un père, lui fit mettre la main sous l'eau et, constatant qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention à la douleur, la serra à nouveau contre lui. Néanmoins, cette fois ci, il put sentir le cœur de cette petite femme qu'il avait vu grandir s'accélérer. Hermione leva alors les yeux vers le loup-garou et, tendrement, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel il répondit instinctivement.

Voilà à quoi nous en sommes réduit lorsque nous sommes malheureux. De pauvres créatures, affreusement faibles et tellement seule dans notre chagrin…

Il suffit d'une nuit, d'être deux à souffrir, pour enfin ouvrir son cœur. Laisser couler nos larmes. Celles qui étaient retenues par cet instinct autodestructeur qui nous envahissait jours après jours.

C'est en cette aube sombre que nos deux comparses, nos deux âmes-seules, se sont enfin trouvées. Malgré leur différence d'âge,leur mode de vie… Malgré leur chagrin, en ouvrant leur cœur l'un à l'autre, ils ont fini par ne faire qu'un.

**voilà ma nouvelle histoire ! je ne pense pas faire de suite ! enfin on verra, tout dépend des reviews**


End file.
